


【盾冬】报答pwp

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 队x熊冬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 个人复健产物私设：被九头蛇捡走之后直接洗脑冷冻了 解冻之后逃走了任何糟心事都🈚️发生 洗脑也仅失忆没有安全词blabla的设置总而言之是无脑🌞🐻p/w/p文学罢了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 44





	【盾冬】报答pwp

“Bucky！你醒了！”

“要不要吃点东西？我给你做了早饭，还煮了巧克力奶，你会喜欢这个的。”

睁开眼是一个金发男子紧张的盯着自己。

陌生的食物的香气飘进冬兵的大脑，唤醒了封闭的食欲。

毕竟营养液都不是喝的那种——直接打到身体里，这让他更像一个机器。

冬兵点点头，伸手拿过了眼前男人手里端的盘子。

煎肉好吃。这个…巧克力奶？甜的，喜欢。

他从那个地方逃出来有一段时间了，脑子乱的像被人用什么铲子搅过。

左手的铁胳膊也让他惊慌，冬兵只能把不知道从哪捡来的手套紧紧的戴在手上，然后把手藏在口袋里。 

三天前他遇到了眼前这个男人，他喊自己Bucky，但自己明明只被人喊过Soldier。

好吧，他不想悲哀的承认，他的确记不起来自己的名字了。或者说，他什么也记不起来。

在躲着这个男人的第三天，冬兵晕倒了——饿晕的。

营养液也是饭，一顿不吃饿得慌。

等再醒来就是眼前的场景了。

两人诡异的面对面坐着，过于安静的氛围让冬兵觉得自己的金属手指都要卡住了。

他是失忆，但没傻，对面男人眼里深深的担忧让他心脏突突的多跳了几下。

B…ucky？是谁？

两人第一次见面男人就用这个名字称呼自己了，可能他认错了，自己也许很像他的一个什么朋友。 

冬兵不舍的裹了裹身上柔软的被子。他很久没有在什么不漏风也不漏雨的地方好好的呆过一会儿了。他或许应该谢谢这个Bucky，让他享受了短暂的舒适——煎肉、巧克力奶、和散发阳光味道的小被子。

“谢…谢你。”冬兵把吃的干干净净的小盘子放在了床头柜上。他很久没有开口说话了，简单的词语都让他舌头打结。他下了床，拿起了椅子上的小背包——这是他的一切。离开之后要去哪呢，他不知道，他想找一个地方好好捋顺一下自己混乱的脑子，但愿那些拿着枪的人别再追着自己不放了。

“Bucky！你要去哪？”

金发男人几乎是弹起来攥住了自己的手臂。突然的接触吓了冬兵一跳，他紧张的往回缩了缩手。意思是…要付钱吗？钱。他当然知道这个东西。最开始他拿这些纸——这些钱，买过几个黑色的果子，他喜欢的不得了，但后来逃亡的路上再没吃到过。可是自己的钱早就花光了。冬兵的脸有点点变红，鼻尖透着一片红晕。他小声地开口，抱歉，抱歉先生，我没有钱。

温暖的拥抱裹住了自己。“S—t—e—v—e，Steve，叫我Steve。”

冬兵惊慌的用右手搡着男人鼓鼓的胸膛，但这个人力气好大，他完全挣脱不开，最后只得顺着这个怀抱趴在了男人的胸口。他说他叫Steve。冬兵觉得自己的脑袋又开始疼了。  
Steve…Steve…

“如果你愿意，你可以留下来，我每天都会给你煮巧克力奶，好吗？”男人温柔的盯着自己，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛让他有莫名的安全感和——熟悉，“你不是Bucky也没关系，我胆小，不敢一个人住，你可以陪我吗？”

冬兵不知道自己这么住下来有没有欺骗感情的嫌疑，自己的确不是那人口中的Bucky。  
不过他真的很喜欢巧克力奶。

一阵铃声分开了两人的拥抱。

是电话。冬兵认识这个。无数次他躲在一堵墙的背后听那些拿着枪的大家伙用这个小铁块气急败坏的汇报什么。

Steve看了眼屏幕歉意的笑了笑，转身接通了电话。

似乎是什么让他立刻赶去的事情，但Steve纠结的神情一边盯着自己，一边对电话里解释着什么。

当Steve放下电话，冬兵开口了。“你去吧，我等你，在这。”

“我保证，很快回来。或许我可以给你带点冰淇凌和软糖回来，等我，拜托了，好吗。”

“好。“

Steve说了自己住很害怕，他还给了自己吃的，作为报答，冬兵决定老老实实在这等他。

他把自己的小包打开，掏出了一本日记。

他有时候脑子会突然清醒，但下一秒又会回到那个混乱的漩涡。

所以他总会记下来一些什么——在他难得清醒的时刻——尽管过后再看这些他亲手写的东西，他依然什么都想不起来。

第一页的字母就让他感到奇怪。S—t—e—v—e。

今天好心收留自己的人似乎也叫这个名字。冬兵觉得脑子又开始疼了。

他合上了日记本，起身决定在这间不大的屋子里转转。

桌上的一个玻璃相框让他停住了。里面是一张黑白相片。

一个穿着军装的男人，宽肩窄腰把军装穿的利落好看。军帽带的有点歪，嘴角扯着坏笑看着镜头，但标准的敬了一个军礼。有点圆圆短短的脸，和一双好看的大眼睛。冬兵觉得自己和照片里的人有几分像。或许是因为自己像Steve的朋友，他才好心的收留自己。

冬兵仿佛想到了什么，他走进了卫生间。

逃亡的日子并不好过。他几乎可以毫不打扮就可以混入乞讨的队伍了。头发长的搔的脖子都有些痒，胡茬也很久没有刮过了，杂乱无章的在下颌肆意的生长着，加上身上不知道多久了都没换过的枣红色上衣。冬兵突然有点脸红，自己就这样被那个男人抱住了。过于邋遢的形象让他莫名的有点懊恼。

他拿起了洗漱台上的剃须刀。

Steve可能很久没见过他的朋友了，这是作为报答。

Steve把哈雷拧到了最高速，他拎着一大袋食物几乎是撞开门进来的。

神盾局不合时宜的该死任务让美国队长心里飙起了脏话。

他实在是害怕Bucky再一次离开他——像七十年前那样。

“Bucky？Bucky？我回来了。”Steve连鞋都来不及换，他急着要看到Bucky的确还在这。

“Bucky…？是你吗？”

一个裹着白色浴巾的人蜷在沙发上。

Steve摸住了后腰的枪，小心的走了过去。

当然是他的男孩，他的Bucky。

沙发上的人不知道什么时候睡过去的。红润的嘴巴微微张开着，睡梦中不设防的样子让Steve脸上挂起了笑，他松开了摸着枪的手，把一大袋食物小心翼翼的放在了地上。

他知道他的宝贝受了太多的苦，他想让这个人再多睡会。

Steve弯腰抱起了蜷成一团的人——床上总归比沙发睡的舒服得多。

怀里的人几乎是下一秒就睁开了那双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛。

“Steve…我的衣服太…太臭了，就洗了澡，但没有别的，没有别的衣服，我就，裹了这个，可以吗？”不长的话冬兵却说的磕磕绊绊，他有点懊恼的红了脸，他觉得有点丢人。“我这样，有没有更像你的，朋友，我看到了照片，你很想他。”

“是的，我很想他。”

“非常想他。”

仿佛是才反应过来自己正像个小孩似的被Steve抱着，冬兵动了动想下来。

本就裹得不是很紧的浴巾被扯的松了开——露出一片有些苍白的胸膛。

还有那支突兀的金属手臂。

冬兵注意到了Steve拧着的眉头，他连忙拉了拉浴巾盖住了左臂。

Steve的表情让他心里打鼓，他怕Steve觉得自己是个怪物。

“会疼吗？”柔软的唇覆盖上了金属臂与肩胛连接的地方。

冬兵觉得自己的颈窝突然流过一股湿热。

“不疼，你别，别哭。”冬兵有点着急，本来就有些退化的语言系统此刻更不灵光了。

倒也没有在扯谎。

关于这条铁胳膊，冬兵仅存的记忆则是醒来时眼前踱来踱去的白大褂，以及他狂喜着自言自语，让自己伸手看看这绝妙融合的伟大创作。

疼痛的滋味他几乎已经忘了。或者说，这点疼痛不值一提。

毕竟没什么难受的滋味比得过电击椅了。

冬兵有点笨拙的用右手抬起了窝在自己颈窝里那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，手指小心翼翼的擦去男人脸上的泪水。

“Bucky，我知道你现在……不，我可以暂时喊你Bucky吗？”男人抬起头来，扯出一个有点难看的笑容询问着。

冬兵点点头。如果这样可以让Steve高兴的话，叫什么名字他倒没什么所谓。

“Bucky，你知道美国队长最遗憾的事情是什么吗？”Steve已经把他放在了床上，但并没有松开这个拥抱。

冬兵张了张嘴，但没说话。

他心里有种陌生的情绪涌动。这不是什么好兆头。

冬兵还记得唯一一次笑着同管理员打趣了一句，就等来了一场痛苦万分的洗脑电击。

产生情绪令冬兵恐惧。

“人人都说他该去完成那支和红裙子姑娘的舞。这是全世界的遗憾。但我知道，不是，不是这个。”好像也并没有期待怀里的人会回答，Steve自顾自的喃喃：“很长一段时间我害怕看到雪，害怕看到开动的火车。这成为我的噩梦，每夜都在提醒着我，Steve，你没抓住他。我保卫国家，但却失去了唯一的爱人。”

Steve松开了这个紧的让冬兵有点喘不过来气的拥抱。他从怀里掏出了一个什么东西。

一块怀表。

“他说我是布鲁克林来的傻小子，他得看着我，好让我别做什么冒傻气的事情，”有些褪色的怀表被那双磨出枪茧的手翻开，慢慢摩挲着——里面是那张黑白照片上的脸。

布鲁克林…布鲁克林…

冬兵觉得自己的脑子仿佛涨潮的海水，一浪一浪的要冒出什么东西，但却又什么都没有。

他听不进去Steve在说什么了。

那张下唇略厚的嘴巴在他眼里只剩一张一合的动作。

他吻了上去。仿佛这是稀松平常的一件事。

事态开始不受控制，金头发的大个子只愣了一瞬就成倍热情的回复了正在亲吻着的人。

天知道他等了这个吻有多久。  
Steve不信上帝，也不信命运。  
但此刻他感激这一切，他没有彻底的失去Bucky。

有些生涩但猛烈的吻席卷着冬兵的口腔。

男人灵巧的舌头不放过任何一处，仿佛里里外外都要打上自己的标记。

莫名的快感让冬兵脑子发晕，他下意识用右手抚慰男人高挺的欲望。

浴巾早就被丢在了一边，和史蒂夫棕色的皮夹克一起可怜的团在地上。

“Bucky…Bucky…等一下，我没有润滑剂，你会受伤。”

Steve艰难的分开这个难舍难分的吻，“等我去买，很快，好吗？”

冬兵被亲的有点缺氧，红红脸颊上水汽朦胧的绿眼睛不明所以的看着Steve。

润滑剂…又是什么？

但他不满Steve仓促结束的吻，黏腻的吻让他浑身上下仿佛着火了一样。

冬兵不知道怎么缓解自己的不适，不得要领的在床上扭动着腰臀。

“Steve…难受…下面…”

之前的生活让冬兵学会了绝对服从命令——尽管他的老二硬的快要爆炸，但冬兵还是不敢自己去摸。

有些粗糙却绝对温暖的手掌覆盖住了自己的那处，还没撸动几下便被白浊喷了自己一胸口。“Bucky，等我一下，我去买润滑液，没有扩张你会难受，乖。”

冬兵固执的拉住男人的袖口，他咬着唇，摇摇头。

金属手指慢慢移动到了隐蔽的那处。

先试探的伸进去了一个指节，然后慢慢的一根手指，两根手指。

淫靡的搅动肠液声音在安静的卧室里放肆的响着。

“可以，可以了。”红的快要滴血的那张脸发出了蚊子一样的声音。

但这足以让Steve从看呆里清醒了过来。

青筋凸起的阴茎抵上了有点红肿的穴口，火热的温度代替了有点凉的金属手指，这让冬兵不禁打了个激灵。粗硬的阴茎好像把自己钉在了床上。

温软的紧致的甬道一下下被Steve的阴茎操开烫平，两人沉重的喘息呻吟声在不大的卧室里交织成为一股绳，勒着冬兵的脑子仿佛想要逼问出什么。

凹凸的青筋顶着肠壁里的那一点，精准的狠狠顶着，冬兵觉得自己被操的头脑一片空白，在高潮的同时Steve的精液也在肠壁里射了满。

“我爱你…Bucky…我爱你…”

这句话仿佛是从悬崖空谷里传来的回音，在冬兵的脑褶皱上一层一层的回荡碰撞。

他似乎想起什么了。

灵魂从峡谷的雪地升起飘到了熟悉的布鲁克林街道，两条一大一小的背影在夕阳的街头交织。 “You are Steve。”

Steve猛地抬头，不可置信的看着身下的人，那张鼓着浅浅微笑的脸颊。

“Bucky…”

“小Stevie，我可能只能清醒十分钟，这混乱的脑子十分钟也很不容易。”他抱住了埋在胸前的那颗金色毛茸茸的脑袋。“我也爱你，傻瓜，别哭了。”

这是上帝最好的报答，Steve想。

——————————

你问后来？

总之，后来又发生了很多事，Steve和Bucky的血清都开始失效了。

可能是上帝决定开始眷顾这对差点错过彼此蹉跎一生的恋人。

Sam接过了美国队长的盾。  
Bucky接过了前美国队长的戒指。

你愿意在我变成一个白发老头的时候还带着这枚戒指吗，詹姆斯•布坎南•罗杰斯？

——荣幸至极。

END


End file.
